Zang the lost Avatar
by Sakeydo Uzumaki- Kame Roujnin
Summary: Aang never knew how many people suffered and were effected by his disappearance for 100 years but now Aang must face a life he changed forever and even faceing the firelord might pale in comparision to this new foe...
1. Brothers awaken

**A/N: Sakeydo: Just so you know this chapter is probable chalk full of mistakes but I don't give a fuck, its 5 in the morning so shute up and enjoy.**

**Brandon: Yeah, well I just wanted to tell readers in advance it's always hard for me to start a fan fic with characters from the show, I have a bad habit of setting up my characters first so bare with me the Aang gang will be entering shortly…p.s. I really have to apologies I feel like I went overboard with the flash backs sort of, the only way I could get away with 'certain things' though so enjoy.**

**Last but not least I do not own Avatar or any of it characters, Zang is my only creation**

Zang the Lost Avatar

Not long after the Avatar had been released word had spread far and wide to both enemies and friends alike. However what lied deep in the shadows was the awakening of a different avatar at least, that's what he was rumored to be…

"I don't think we should be here, the place is riddled with fire nation garbage." Said the younger boy,

"So you're going to let a few fire nation skeletons scare you? If you ask me that's a good sign." The taller somewhat goofy looking kid answered.

'The moron who tried to destroy all the earth benders by himself said.' Lee huffed while, rolling his eyes;

Accompanied by the scattered skeletons was a grassy plane that had a number of gracious mountains with snowy peaks almost elegant and tall enough to peek into the heavens. The clouds were calm and fluffy as some might describe shifting in the peaceful wind; this was not the case however where the boys ventured into trouble, for like the symbolism of yin and yang at the bottom of one of the peaks had become a scar compared to the rest of the land. Not being one to ignore his common sense even the brave proud fire bender or proud jerk depending on your nation had his fears about this place. The shadows looming over the land Lou-Ming took cautious steps on was a land that made about as much sense as a cartoon black cloud hanging over some ones head especially given the sunny day.

"Why is everything so dark, it feels so lonely?" Lee whispered for reasons he didn't really know himself,

"Stop being a wimp, were here… the resting place of the fire nations greatest general!" Lou-Ming oozed with excitement.

"How in the world did you know about this place, I mean are we really looking at the Ebony Dragon of the East?" although there were no bodies to speak of, like a twisting hurricane frozen in time was a gigantic spiral pillar made of wood and tree vines, hardened earth cooled lava and other varies elements thought to never possible be bendable. **A/N: man that was wordy lol**

"Well…I'm almost sure this is the place. When I was younger I heard a story of the never ending siege on Ba Sing Se lead by general Iroh dragon of the west, general Zang ebony dragon of the east and Lu-Ten Iroh's son. They were some of the greatest warriors known world round but each had their flaws, Iroh was ageing, questioning each day his purpose in the world while Zang had more secrets than anyone would care to count, some as rumored to have weighed him down like a thousand earth benders others lead people to believe he was a dark creature not from this plane like an escaped demon from the spirit world most victims whisper in there dying words. Last but not least Lu-Ten showing nothing but promise as both a son and fire bender everyone questioned his passive feelings over his father getting cheated of the thrown by his brother Ozai, my father was a close friend of Iroh and he told me general Zang ounce said,

"Hell if I got to fight side by side with my father roaming the world feely why bitche about it…" In a way it made sense that an attitude like that gave strength to the bound Zang and Lu-Ten had formed as brothers in arms." Lee listened all the way through despite the growing feeling that the unbreakable darkness behind the pillar almost had an over powering life of its own,

"In my opinion this is when everything went to hell …."

Flash to bright and faintly colored scenes

"_These punks don't stand a chance." General Zang huffed as he deeply exhaled red flames only to take more breaths each deeper than the last, like any fire bender Zang rose with the sun and with a battle on the way he was pumped! Slowly practicing some bending movement his flames began to change and as the intensity of the sun raised his flames grew blue and violent. Lu-Ten simply watched as his superior warmed up for battle, the blue flames rocketed out of the general's feet and the movements like a climbing rage became fierce and commanding. Finally taking an fire stance with key precision and perfect form the general held his last punching blow and like a shot the flame ignited and suddenly burst into a black flame roaring like a dragons fury scorching a fair distance before evaporating into the air and as his focus became calm and unbreakable Zang exhaled and with a swift movement of his arm the black burning embers tracing a stretching line died out instantly._

_Lu-Ten started to clap as he sat on a tree limb with his feet hanging off the edge one leg crossed over the other,_

"_Very good, it never fails to amaze me why they call you the ebony dragon." He sarcastically bantered,_

"_Why are you only so 'colorful' while Iroh's not around, I am a general you know…" they both paused before laughing at the very idea of being formal with each other, true Zang's care free side was rubbing off on Lu-Ten but it did little to damage his formal and Iroh like outlook of being a respectful and honorable solider._

"_Where's that traitor Jeong -Jeong anyway?" Zang questioned darting his head around,_

"_Last I heard he left his flank to meet with Iroh and left Zhao in charge." Lu-Ten sighed,_

"_Well you can kiss that flank goodbye; Zhao's a total hot head." Zang could feel the snickering eyes bore into his back, Zang looked over his shoulder only to glare at a straight faced Lu-Ten un moved,_

'_Ever get the feeling your just not in the loop?' Zang thought to his self._

'_If Zang looked in the mirror ounce in a while he'd see how much the troops think his whole heads practically on fire.' Lu-Ten finished thinking with a smirk,_

"_What's with the look?" the solders said in unison along with _

"_Never mind." The only difference being Lu-Ten's tone was amused, Zang….. not so much._

_Lu-Ten saw a rare opening to pry into his fellow soldiers interesting life and as his father always says when a door opens to ones destiny it is only a true blank blank blank…honestly Lu-Ten was being swamped by dads sayings lately he just knew in the end the closer he got to Zangs past the larger his interests grew,_

"_Sooo… did you hear about that phantom spirit guy?" before Lu-Ten could react to the sudden flinch in his generals eyes there was a earth bending attack, Lu-Ten jumped off the tree and all silliness was put aside. _

_(Cue Agni Kai soundtrack)_

_Lu-Ten without a seconds hesitation went into formation alongside Zang in a swift series of motions they shot two snaking trails a fire one from Zang's fist the other Lu-Ten this proved to be effective cover as the earth benders on the receiving end stomped the ground creating an earth dome only to the general surprise to be broken into an earth shield with some powered movements and sent hurling like a bullet train towards there flames unforgiving and bold it was sending his black fire dividing in half, _

"_They're getting stronger Lu-Ten, the fear of the fire nation has yet to break there sprits…for NOW!" it was a wall of earth vs. fire blast Lu-Ten continued his onslaught of flames like punches one after the other short and shot like, meanwhile the wall of earth meant for Zang exploded on impact only to be the result of the heated hand of Zang's right arm smashing the rock into mere dust. The defeat was short lived as a spike of earth nearly hit the general full force, like a skilled acrobat Zang evaded the spike by jumping into a sideways twirl. As he landed on the tip of the rock upside down on one hand he smirked as the light footed fire bender pushed off into the air using the falling momentum to perform a fire bending pinwheel,_

"_Show off!" Lu-Ten yelled over the roaring flames and smashing rock, with a show of divide and conquer Lu-Ten faced three earth benders while Zang focused on the strongest two, Lu-Ten like the potential heir to the crown he was showed a level of Fire bending that was somehow more refined and pure compared to Zang, as he found himself surrounded he focused his energy and with an added dangerous glare backed off the earth benders with a ring of fire spiraling out from his body followed by a deadly blow to one of the benders as he seemingly melted the earth into magma and created a stretching crack in the earth reducing the unluckiest bender to ash. Not willing to give up the remaining earth benders shot out rock hands like the Dai-Lee to throw Lu-Ten off balance and stagger him into a sand pit formed by the furthest back bender, he was only able to capture Lu-Tens leg up to his knee unable to break it Lu-Ten decided to unleash a number of fire shots from his free leg and hands in well placed kicks and jabs._

'_This is bad.' Lu-Ten thought unable to get time to think as any missed shots at his greatest attacker was another inch into the ground. He was unable to ask his general for help seeing him resort to weapons combat using broad swords to amplify his bending Lu-Tens mind began to drift,_

'_Father….are we really doing the right thing? Continuing the war, how often I remember you telling me how easy it is to forget your troubles in the mist of battle. Now that I reflect I wonder if you mask the pain you share for Ozai by conquering Ba Sing Si…' Brought out of his depressing thought by his arm getting engulfed by earth Lu-Ten felt a spike of rage to stay alive and see Iroh again, to share tea again…to be with his father again! With a battle cry all four of Lu-Tens limbs had turned into fire bending rockets and crumbled the soft encasing earth beneath him…._

_(Iroh's voice__) I must warn you son, as you go off to battle I want you to be brave and strong but never arrogant. This move I'm about to show you is very powerful, you must never use this technique carelessly counting me and Ozai we are the only ones to use this technique successfully._

_Lu-Ten began to move mimicking a water bender somewhat as the lead attacker closed in for the kill with a point blank rock spike only to falter at the sight of static then lighting form at the tips of the enemies finger and in slow motion striking like cold blooded fire, Zang caught glimpse of this attack marveling at a move he hadn't been aware of himself in mid marvel his aw struck side view was shattered by the sharp shards of rock whizzing by his head nicking his cheek; as the blood slipped down his tongue evilly licked up the wound,_

"_Bad move rocky." Zang sneered teeth almost appearing to look like fangs. As the earth bender dropped dead smoke coming from his chest Lu-Ten focused on his last opponent aka the one who tried to bury him, no longer underestimating his opponent Lu-Ten mimicked a horse stance and raised his stiff out stretched arm turning his flames into snaking walls of fire attacking the fire the earth bender made an earth wall quickly formed then shattering as quickly as it formed leaving the earth bender lying motionless engulfed by a circular wall of fire burning closer and closer Lu-Ten focused on Zang for a split second. Zang was finishing off his last opponent with a cross shaped slash to the earth benders opening in defense causing his blood to splattered the upturned earth only to get caught on fire minutes later causing Zang to hold his nose._

"_Nothing like burnt flesh huh." He smiled strangely Aang like, suddenly a burning corpse came angrily stomping out of Lu-Tens flames, shocked by such action Zang on impulse threw his sword to be embedded in the enemies head as the burning victim gave a desperate but un dying sumo styled stomp to the ground shooting four earth spikes into Lu-Ten fighter ready stance pined in a deadly earth tent the tips focused into his mid section._

Back to present day

"….Some says Iroh never forgave Zang others say Zang was harder on himself more than anyone but the last anyone's herd of him was he had become a deserter and fled off near one of the many air nomad temples reasons unknown." Lou-Ming finished as they had been traveling deeper into a forest of supernatural proportion circling the spiral. The surroundings were only matched by its cousin in the great swamp, how such murky and deadly terrain could be in the middle of a cave in the middle of the endless mountains with grassy plane bottoms and flat slanted surfaces nomads built on was staggering to believe. Suddenly Lee started to act strangely,

"Lee what's wrong?" Lou-Ming watched as Lee started to chock and lash out for air and life, within minutes his color drained and body became still and cold. The solider was in fear and shock as his fellow comrades shadow seemingly came to life and crept towards the spiral igniting transformations as the darkness they had been surrounded by was now reaching a focal point.

(Add a hint of the avatar state music) In a great explosion of black flames and red light matching the release of the avatar state Lou-Ming was killed in the back lash. With the spiral gone all that remained was a un aged Zang after 90 years barely into his teenage years, the red glowing figure glared as the black flames burned and reached for the skies like the fire lords throne room. The red glow died out as a red tinted ball of wind formed around Zang's body only to violently sprawl out putting out the flames nearly toppling the cave with its forces as Zang calm crest fallen face emerged into the bright calm day ….

('Leaves from the vein' gently plays)

(Lu-Ten's dying whispers) Zang…please tell Iroh I'll always love him, and I will never regret what I've done in the name of the dragon of the west*cough* and the ebony dragon of the east…..just remember when you find your brother you don't have to kill him, at the very least become the one thing he must overcome.

"What did you mean Lu-Ten.?" Zang whispered to himself, seeing that look of Lu-Tens life slowly fading away hanging on every blood filled word that spilled out and too shocked to beg for his beloved friend to hang on. As Zang Air bended himself to the abandoned air temple atop the mountain, he looked at the mess he had made, in a rage Zang arrived at the temple alone grief stricken and to cowardly to face Iroh with news of his dead son he couldn't protect. Memories of leveling the place with the elements flooded back before his rage bended a pillar of the elements and sunk like quicksand to the bottom of the mountain,

"After so many years…it's time to face the music.", an unusually red messenger hawk appeared from the skies swooping down and landing on Zang's arm,

"Hawky, find Iroh." He solemnly ordered as unknowingly to him his old friend had been aboard a fire nation ship with prince Zuko in search for the Avatar.

**A/N: Hey guys do me a favor and tell me how I did for my first bending battle, too short, needs work, awesome, advice wanted. While your around feel free to check out my other fic's which for any lingering fans yes will be finished…. how soon, ask me when I finish college which I start August 23 2010 all I can say about my teen titans fic is writers blocks a bitch!**


	2. Let the games begin

**A/N: Wow 3 years, a lot changed since I was 16. **

**Sakeydo: except your chances of getting laid… **

**anyway, seeing as quality over quantity was the man issue with my past fic's I've decided to turn down the descriptive blogs sort of speak to crank out a decent progression in the story plot. Now that I'm 19 though and the series is over (and steadily repeated into the ground by nickelodeon) I've decided being the man of my word I'll finish this fun side project. **

**The same can't be said for Teen Titans however (maybe someday for sure) seeing the lack of reruns it's hard to get started again but at least it's just me this time and not a lack of reader interest aka my Naruto fic that barely had any Naruto to it (some series are better left watched and or to the professionals),**

**In all honesty the only inspiration I had beyond the TV series for teen titans was my mad Raven crush and tortured love life neither have changed and both sting the same so if you truly like the series so far I'm sure some more kind words might persuade my urges to write it again.**

**Finally regarding this series I'm going to leave the guessing games up to you but keep in mind I'm aware of most time gap dilemmas in this story already and I won't always be accurate with my "that was in this saga, that was that episode being rewritten and that was just plane nowhere from the story line." For now let's just say were about to go from just meeting Aang and what Zang was doing at the time to an un determined midpoint before reaching fire nation and Toph is just joining the gang. Any filler of Zang's ninja like escapades pre date this midpoint will be touched on via flashback **

**Sakeydo: P.S. no I don't have a beta reader and the attention span it would take to get one, this is for fun. I choke when I write seriously my college major's English god dammit if I want to write like a 2 year old I'll do it. I reread my work before restarting and the flows just fine, even better with my new spacing format and shorter chapters. In short screw you! **

**Brandon: Yeah he's still here…in my head. I think he goes by the name Sadist now, that little voice in your head that looks at how normal you are and tells you to go fuck a girl just for the hell of it, he's a part of me and that's final, you should see Haze black. Anyway now that your probable saying wtf (this isn't high school anymore) Also I did see an error I made a few years ago, but to fix it would mean reposting the WHOLE things, so for future refrence in the flashback I created Azulon had yet to be betrayed and was fire lord, in fact since our O.C. was telling the story lets asume he got some of the facts screwed up. **

**I do not own Avatar the last air bender… if I did there be way more Toph **

**Zang the lost Avatar**

"Prince Zuko, you must focus or you will never be ready for the other fire stances." Iroh scolded as the banished prince snorted fire,

"What do you expect me to do; the Avatar wrecked the ship with the flick of his wrist and it will be a miracle to make it to the harbor, how am I going to FOCUSE!" Zuko's flames were wild and frustrated Iroh knew at this point it was useless for him to try and learn anything new. Still he could sympathies after searching for so long and to be so greatly out matched Iroh knew things were only going to get more difficult for his nephew. After Zuko Captured Aang as we know with the aid of Appa, Sokka, and Katara he was able to escape but not before going into the Avatar state and water bending half his crew into the water as well as air bending an iceberg crushing a major part of the ship, what we didn't know was what happened between Zuko losing Aang and Zuko running into Zhao while getting his ship repaired…

"Ah, it surprising to see suck clear skies at the south pole, rare in deed." As Iroh eyed the sky he caught a glimpse of an oddly red fire hawk circling the ship making his eyes narrow and suspicion grow.

"If anyone needs me I'll be drinking tea down below, feel free to keep practicing your set nephew but you have learned all you need for today." Iroh explained as he calmly went down the ships step and his voice began to echo.

"Fine." Zuko lowly growled in frustration, as he was preparing the next set he had so lovingly done for the past week something taped his shoulder.

"Nice eye, you wouldn't happen to know-" Zuko noticed the old almost decaying fire nation armor but was far too frustrated to care after fully taking in the strangers comment.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ON MY SHIP!" the stranger seemed amused at the outburst then curious, as he squinted his eye and stared at the enraged boy a smirk painted his face for a brief moment.

"You wouldn't happen to be little prince Zuko would you?" this of course gained a growl from the prince.

'This could be fun…' the rather silent intruder thought to himself,

"Come on; give me your best shot." The boy taunted with a grin. Giving a warriors cry Zuko charged fists blazing only to be blocked and grappled / tossed to the side.

"Not bad, defiantly hot… not much bite though." The boy commented aloud brushing off his scorched shoulder pad. Before Zuko could get up the red hawk landed on the boys shoulder reminding him of his apologetic duty, he then disappeared in the cloud of fire.

Down on the lower levels the ship rocked back and forth while Iroh sipped on his tea. A silence grew as it was already night fall.

"How long do you plan on lurking in the dark old friend?" Iroh asked into the dark corner the candle light could not reach, the room remained quiet.

"Do not worry, what was done is done, you need not burden yourself." Iroh answered into the dark again.

"You treated me as your own, how could I even begin to explain." A voice echoed from no specific location,

"Avoidance is often the safe guard of a guilty heart; it also betrays itself by its unspoken words of disappointing a loved one." Iroh in his serious and calm tone explained

"…Never did like that damn riddle format of words you call advice." A small chuckle could be heard from Iroh as the comment echoed the room.

"Please sit down, the teas fresh and warm." Iroh gestured,

"Maybe, another time." The voice answered hesitantly.

"It must be hard keeping track; the spirit world has been kind to let such a vengeful spirit break the rules." Iroh pried

"Like the spirits could stop me…I'm truly sorry Iroh." Zangs still hidden voice admitted,

"After many years things have changed, even if you have not…most would consider me a soft hearted old fool these days...as for my brother, he now carries the tourch of fire lord." this comment upset Zang, he would have to put that fire snake in his place some day.

"Though I would not wish Lu-tens cause of death if I had the choice, it made me a stronger and better man." Iroh finished keeping his tone soft and at ease.

"I see…" was Zangs answer,

"Death changes many things, I could tell as you came to my ranks you knew this long before I did. While it is not my right to tell you what to do or ask the reasons of your unnatural visit, I must ask what ill placed vengeance drags that weather body through such pains again?"

"…"

"Our paths crossed for a reason, you did my son well and served your men true, even if your reasons proved different than serving the fire lords will. I forgive you; I can only hope that maybe in this life you can live honorable." This comment gained a chuckle from Zang,

"Fat chance Iroh, you know the ladies love a bad boy." With that the dense aura faded along with the second cup of tea set on the table opposite of Iroh.

"Wait… that was my favorite tea cup." Iroh seemed to mock pout while distantly gazing to the starry black sky with a hefty smile.

**(Several books later)**

Katara, Sokka, Aang, along with the newly added member Toph were traveling in a crowd at one of the many identical market places they have been to worldwide. They were at a fairly unmarked part of their journey unaware a stranger with a round Zuko style coolie hat had noticed them in the crowd.

"So, you are still alive." The stranger mumbled to himself as his unusually crimson eyes glared from his sitting position on the street, the stranger could feel flooding memories and screams in his head as his glare grew cold just before a cart passed by and he was gone.

"Hey Sokka was this tent always here?" Aang asked fairly loud,

"It looks new to me." Sokka answered unsure of how he was supposed to know any better than Aang would.

"Let's take a look twinkle toes." Toph snorted as she shoved Aang in with a little earth bending, Katara seemed un amused by Toph as her dream for another girl in the group were only half answered. The long and tall tent had no nation markings just simple and full of stuff. Sokka was dazzled by a fire nation looking sword with a grip shaped like a dragons head while Katara admired some of the books and scrolls reminded of her incident with the pirates. As Aang interests jumped from one thing to another a shadow was looming by the scrolls display.

"I see we have a lovely bender in our less than popular town." A boy just older than her appeared with humbling glasses and the robes of a traveling scholar the gang once traveled with. Katara was taken by surprise,

"Oh, um yes …I'm a water bender." She staggered out.

"A lovely one at that, I could tell by the water tribe necklace your flawless skin carries so well." As Katara blush Sokka and Aang were at full attention,

'Wow, he has amazing eyes…almost like there red.' Katara thought to herself in a temporary daze,

"Well my fine man what do you say this sword would go for!" Sokka yelled in his best imitation manly voice patting and knocking the wind out of the store owners back. The man only showed anger for a glimpse of a second,

"While I believe that priceless gem of my collection may be out of your reach why don't you try some of the gadgets I've acquired over my travels, you look like a man who knows his way around a war balloon."

'As if I didn't know.' the boy snickered to himself, While Sokka nearly popped over the wall of inventions Toph was a bit left in the cold by boredom mostly.

"You wouldn't be an earth bender would you?" Toph seemed uneasy to answer,

'Crap! He's almost gave me a heart attack. Is every one as light as twinkle toes now?' She grumbled in her head,

"What's it to ya light weight?" the boy seemed to smirk at this,

"Well, between you and me I didn't get my entire priceless collection fair and square. Seeing the blind bandit in my shop is an honor. I wouldn't have guessed you to be this pretty in person", Toph wasn't sure if she was honored, flattered, or insulted so she just did what Toph does best.

"Whatever you say, lightweight." She answered as she tried to earth bended him off balance which he was unusually un moved.

'Sturdy as a rock, I like him already.' Toph admitted to herself, and then the boy ventured to the front of the tent to start his sales pitch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here at my shop I have some of the finest artifacts you could find…. I have gadgets and bobbles, swords and goods, music and kits, weapons and scrolls… that's not all; I have earth bending stuff FIRE bending stuff water bending stuff even air bending stuff." Everyone looked up as they heard there nation then they all looked in shock when Aang and the others herd the last nation his artifacts came from.

"Really! You have air bending stuff." Aang shouted using his bending to whoosh over to the store keep,

"Yes as a matter of fact when I was very young I was taken in by the monks and raised to air bend even my friend Aang said I was a born air bender." The vacant shocked faces almost had the sales man laughing in tears on the inside,

"How's that even possible Aangs over 100 years old and you don't look a day over 15?" Sokka accused while finishing the counting on his fingers,

"Aang, is that you?" The shop keep genuinely asked as he pushed his glasses up for a better look. While Sokka seemed skeptical Katara seemed to have a hopeful look on her face,

"I'll prove it; remember when you taught me this." The boy grabbed some marbles and started air bending them in spinning circles between his hands,

"Wow, you even turned the air red I can't even do that!" Aang boasted with pride seeing another air bender at last but almost at the same time Aang's care free grin turned sour the boys eye shifted into a fierce glare,

'Red wind…' Aang remembered to himself as his eyes widened in fear,

"Guys run!" shouted Aang,

"Too SLOW!" the boy yelled as the calm swirl of red air with a twist of the palm became a violent air slice Aang bent backwards as he saw the stream of air blow past his head in slow motion before ripping the shop to shreds leaving Aang only seconds to counter with a ball of air in his hands similar to the air scooter, the dirt street was thrown into a frenzy as village people ran and dirt became twisting whirl winds.

"Does this happen to you guys a lot?" Toph yelled above the howling wind, she was more than thrown off guard after telling Aang countless times to be as sturdy as a rock.

"Pretty much." Sokka off handedly answered as the wind blew his cheeks open like wind sails making tears slid from his eyes,

"Come on Aang, is that all you got!" the boy yelled with a sinister grin of joy, the tornadoes had crashed into each other one with a slight blue and the other a slight red neither would cave into the other meanwhile Toph made an earth tent big enough for everyone to hide in.

"Who is this guy?" Toph shouted,

"I don't know Aang only told use about the elder air benders he never mentioned any bad air benders." Katara explained. Seconds later extra wind from the clash of air sent the cabbage man off into the distance,

"MY CABBAGES!" a voice screamed fadeing off into the distance.

"And I thought Zuko was bad." Sokka added. Katara couldn't help but notice the sudden heat in the air before seeing the strange shop keep bring his whirl wind to a dead stop and in a series of fluid movement threw a blade hidden by the dust storm as it flew at air bending speed into Aang's own bending whirl wind,

"Aang watch out!" the blade had caught the edge of the current flowing with the wind to suddenly cut Aang on his palm. Having only seconds to recover Aang pulled his hand back in pain dropping the wind storm, meanwhile the shop keep had already spun into the air coming down to release a air drop kick, sending Aang flying into the remains of the store.

As the dust cleared the store keep squinted his eyes into the dust cloud only hearing a snap, the air bender took off into the air with his glider.

"Nice try." The stranger responded to Aangs escape attempt, the boy gave a loud sonic whistle with his fingers as a sudden bird like shadow appeared, before the gang could react a messenger hawk caught fire and in the process doubled to Appa's size allowing its master to flip onto its back.

(Start chase music)

"Wait up Aang, don't you want to play some more!" a thrust for battle present in his voice.

"Come on guys we got to follow them." Sokka commanded grabbing Appa's whistle,

By the time they caught up Aang was doing high speed barrel rolls to escape slices of air shot his way scattering nearby clouds into nothing. Trying to pull up beside the hawk rider Appa seemed to react strangely,

"Cant this fuzz ball go any faster?" Sokka stated in frustration while Katara readied water from a pouch. Sensing the others approach the boy suddenly jumped and landed on Appa's head, acrobatically moving up to restrict Katara's movements,

"Play nice." He stated seductively as he pinned one arm behind her back and lifted the other into the air from behind whispering into her ear.

"This is Aangs fight." Was all he said after breaking her concentration dropping a stream of water to the grounds below. Having no concern for gravity he back flipped off the side of Appa and propelled his body into the air bender back causing them both to plummet. Before they could react the two bodies' disappeared into a mass of clouds, silence grew.

"AANG!"

**To be continued**

**A/N: Well there you have it, I was going to wait until I cranked out a few more chapters but I was curious if I could draw any friendly reviews. I know it's been a while but my ego needs the encouragement. Please please forgive my lousy grammar and sentence skills(mostly run ons) I really don't think there too distracting *gulp* so feel free to address the following, my style, what you like, characters accuracy, etc. During some reading recently I discovered it is just as important to add depth to the characters as it is to keep them true to the original, a balance of real life drama to Avatar world drama. I don't imagine this being easy for me, I'm sure I'm good at a lot of writing skills but lack some of the polished tricks of the trade. Bear with me and maybe we'll have a good story here. My goal is to have a fic half as good as "the original kiss in the night in Ba Sing Se" now there's a master piece!**

**P.S. Don't worry my A/N won't always be this chatty, I'm just getting it out of my system, I always feel my better half is conveyed through writing.**


End file.
